Total Pokemon Island
by Akka777
Summary: Brought to you by Ash, Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde: 48 pokemon battling it out to win one million poffins!
1. Chapter 1

Total Pokemon Island Episode 1 (Meet the contestants!)

Ash: Hi, I'm Ash, the host of a brand-new show: Total Pokemon Island! Here's my co-host Xerneas.

Xerneas: Hello!

Ash: The chef, Yveltal.

Yveltal: Don't point that thing at me!

Ash: And our intern, Zygarde.

Zygarde: I didn't sign up for this! I thought you said I'd be the Co-Host!

Ash: Always read the small print!

Zygarde: Grr!

Ash: Anyway, let's meet our campers! First up, Vanillite!

Vanillite: **Hops off the boat** Hi! **Jumps up and down** I can't wait to get started!

Ash: **Evil laugh **Oh, neither can I! Anyway, here comes Vulpix.

Vulpix: Hello! Hello! **Departs from boat**

Ash: And how are you, Vulpix?

Vulpix: Very good, very good.

Ash: Moving on, our next camper, Cyndaquil is here!

Cyndaquil: **Gets off the boat** Hi! I'm so glad to be here!

Xerneas: Go wait with the others at he end of the dock please.

Ash: Moving on, it's everyone's worst pokemon... Bulbasaur!

Bulbasaur: **Hops off the boat** Hey! That's not nice!

Ash: Much like your FACE! Haha!

Xerneas: Ash, PLEASE!

Ash: **Sigh** Here's our next camper, Torchic!

Torchic: **Hops off the boat** Hi! (Smiles sweetly)

Xerneas: Isn't he just adorable?

Ash: Pfft, whatever, anyway next is Porygon!

Porygon: **Jumps off the boat** (In a lumpy space princess voice) Like, hi. I'm Porygon.

Ash:...

Xerneas: Why don't you go meet the others at that end of the dock?

**Porygon walks to the others**

Ash: Anyhoo, next up is Pichu!

Pichu: Hey everyone! Pichu is in the house! HEY! LOOK AT ME!

Ash: Umm... Next is Igglybuff!

Igglybuff: Hi! **Smiles sweetly. Jumps off the boat. Doesn't stop bouncing **Can't... Stop... Bouncing!

Ash: How unfortunate, next is Spoink!

Spoink: Hello-o-o!

Ash: What's with the 'o-o-o'?

Spoink: It's my bouncing-g!

Ash: Another bouncer? Great...

Xerneas: Ahem!

Ash: Look! It's Phantump!

Phantump: **Trips out of the boat** Oof!

Ash: Well that entrance was even worse than Bulbasaurs! Well, maybe not hat bad...

Bulbasaur: **Whimper**

Xerneas: A-Ash!

Ash: Here comes Charmander!

Charmander: Haha! Hi! **Leaps off the boat**

Ash: Hey Charmander! Next up, is Piplup!

Piplup: (Shyly) Um, hi. **Hops off the boat**

Ash: Don't talk much, do ya?

Piplup: **Blushes**

Ash: Here comes Ralts!

Ralts: Hello!

Ash: Yo Ralts! How ya doin'?

Ralts: I am feeling... Well... I don't quite know how to explain it. I've never felt like this before!

Ash: Well... Sableye's on his way!

Sableye: Hmnyeahh... **Jumps off the boat**

Ash: Wha..?

Sableye: I was just wondering how long it will take me to win; not long! I mean, is this the competition? Nyahahahahaaa!

Ash: Right...

Xerneas: Just go stand with the 'competition' over there.

Ash: Look! It's Cubone!

Cubone: **Sigh**

Xerneas: Um, is something wrong?

Cubone: My mum is DEAD. How much worse can it get?

Phantump: My mother is dead too. And so am I.

Cubone: **Smiles** Wow. I didn't think anyone else was in the same situation as me.

Ash: Next is Froakie.

Froakie: Hi. **Smiles. Jumps off boat**

Ash: Go stand with the rest off them. Here comes Mew!

Mew: _I _am superior to you all!

Riolu: **Just arrived on a boat. Pushes Mew off**__**the pier.** Oh, get over yourself.

Mew: **Cough splutter **This is proposterous!

Vulpix: Is he ALWAYS like this?

Ralts: I expect so.

Ash: Amaura's on her way!

Amaura: (Sweetly) **Giggles **Hello! **Hops off the boat**

Ash: Next is Eevee!

Eevee: **Cute giggle **Hello!

Xerneas: Hey Eevee! Go stand with the others.

Ash: Is that... Yep! It's Fennekin!

Fennekin: Hi-ee!

Xerneas: Hi Fennekin!

Ash: Go stand over there **Points at the other contestants **Anyway, here's... Magikarp...

Xerneas: And Psyduck!

Magikarp: Hoi.

Psyduck: Ya. Hoi.

Ash: Umm... Next is Squirtle!

Squirtle: Woo! Hiya! **Front flips off the boat**

Xerneas: Wow!

Ash: Psh, next is Sandshrew.

Sandshrew: (In a cute voice) Yeah! I'm here!

Xerneas: Oh, hi there Sandshrew! Why don't you go mingle with the rest of the campers.

Ash: Here comes Zubat!

Zubat: **Sigh **Hi.

Ash: Next: Meowth!

Meowth: Hello.

Xerneas: Just go stand with the others please.

Ash: Here comes Horsea

Horsea: Hi! **Jumps off the boat**

Xerneas: Hi!

Ash: Next is Chikorita!

Xerneas: Um, Ash?

Ash: Yeah?

Xerneas: We don't know Chikorita's gender.

Ash: Err... Oh well!

Chikorita: Haha! Hi-ee!

Ash: Incoming! It's Turtwig!

Tutwig: Hellaw! **Hops off boat**

Ash: Here come Starly, Shinx, Gible and Phione.

Starly: **Flies down from boat **Hello!

Shinx: **Leaps from boat** Hi!

Gible: **Grunts**

Phione: **Floats down from boat **How is everyone?

Xerneas: Very well, thank you for asking!

Ash: Here come Tepig, Snivy, Spring Deerling, Ducklett and Fletchling.

Tepig: **Hops down from boat. Snorts. **Hello!

Snivy: Hi guys!

Deerling: Hi guys!

Ducklett: Hi.

Fletchling: **Flutters down from boat** Hello!

Ash: Next up, are Bunnelby, Skiddo, Spritzee and Female Espurr

Bunnelby: **Leaps off from boat **Hey, wassup!

Skiddo: **Clambers down from boat **Hello!

Spritzee: **Flies down from boat **Why hello!

Espurr: Hello...

Ash: And the last bunch: Helioptile, Clauncher, Poochyena, Houndour and Deino.

Helioptile: Hi there! **Jumps off boat**

Clauncher: (Fuming) This is rubbish. You promised me a 6-star resort!

Ash: 6-star resorts don't exist. And haven't you learnt? Always read the small print!

Poochyena: Hello. **Hops of boat. Nearly slips over.**

Houndour: **Gasps. Leaps off the boat and catches her**

Poochyena: Thanks!

Houndour: **Blushes **No problem!

Deino: Woah! **Trips on the end of the boat, and falls off the dock taking Poochyena with him**

Ash: Now you're all here, I'll show you around! **Points to a little shack** That's the confessional are, where you can spill the beans on your thoughts. Give it a try, now!

_Poochyena: This is... Cool. Err... I like Houndour. He seems cool._

_Phione: This will certainly prove to be challenging._

_Vanillite: Woohoo! This is AWESOME!_

(In the kitchen)

Ash: This is where you will be served breakfast by Yveltal.

Yveltal: **Grunts**

(At the elimination area)

Ash: Every time your team loses, they'll come here.

Xerneas: Speaking of teams...

Ash: Oh yes! The team names are'The Powerful Pikachus' and 'The Charged Charizards'.

Pichu: Why does Pikachu get all the fame?

Xerneas: Um, you ARE Pikachu.

Bulbasaur: Yeah, but what about Charizard?

Ash: He's popular. Way more popular than YOU ARE!

Bulbasaur: **Sniffles**

Xerneas: Ash!

Ash: **Sighs **The contestants on The Powerful Pikahu's are: Pichu, Vanillite, Sableye, Gible, Deerling, Skiddo, Spoink, Igglybuff, Riolu, Mew, Froakie, Piplup, Zubat, Magikarp, Psyduck, Porygon, Sandshrew, Meowth, Chikorita, Deino, Phantump, Cubone, Shinx and Amaura.

_Sableye: I hate my team._

_Phantump: I'm glad I'm on the same team as Cubone. We've become great friends._

Ash: Which means that Poochyena, Houndour, Espurr, Clauncher, Helioptile, Spritzee, Bunnelby, Tepig, Snivy, Fletchling, Ducklett, Starly, Phione, Horsea, Cyndaquil, Turtwig, Eevee, Fennekin, Vulpix, Blabbersaur-

_Bulbasaur: I honestly feel like quitting right now._

Xerneas: ASH!

Ash: _Bulb_asaur, Squirtle, Ralts, Torchic and Charmander are The Charged Charizards. Your cabins are over there **Points to cabins** Go make yourself at home. Meet me at the top of the cliff in 30 mins.


	2. Chapter 2

Total Pokemon Island Episode 1 (Part 2)

Ash: Welcome to your first challenge. It is... To jump off a cliff!

Clauncher: What?!

Ash: GO!

Charmander: I can do it, I can do it... Can someone else go first?

Vanillite: I will! **Leaps off the cliff into the sea**

Squirtle: Me too! **Jumps off the edge**

Ash: It's not like Bulbasaur's gonna jump; he's too much of a wimp!

_Bulbasaur: Ash was on my LAST nerve. So I decided to prove him wrong._

Bulbasaur: Grr..! **Jumps** Woooaaahhh!

Charmander: Seems safe enough! **Jumps**

Xerneas: All 3 of the original pokemon have jumped!

Pichu: **Jumps** For faaaaame!

Ralts: Come on team! **Jumps**

Riolu: I'll jump... Before Mew!

Mew: NO! _I'm _jumping first!

Riolu: Bye! **Pushes Mew**

Mew: **Girly scream**

Riolu: Haha! **Jumps**

Mew: _I_ jumped first!

Riolu: No, you fell.

Phione: **Jumps** Woooooaaaahhh!

Starly: **Swoops down** Whoo!

Fletchling: **Glides down** Yahoo!

Horsea: Here goes nothing! **Flips off the cliff**

Sandshrew: (In a cute voice) Come on! We HAVE to win! **Jumps**

Skiddo: Here we go! **Jumps**

Spritzee: I don't want to get wet, but I don't want to lose... **Sighs. Floats down to water.**

Ducklett: **Jumps** Woahwoahwoah!

Espurr: I will jump. **Jumps**

Bunnelby: **Jumps** Woooooaaaahhhhh!

Spoink: Igglybuff?

Igglybuff: Yeah?

Spoink: Can we-

Igglybuff: Jump together? Sure! **Jumps off the cliff, holding Spoink**

Spoink: **Terrified gasp**

Amaura: Uhh... That looks scary!

Cubone: Hey Phantump? Can we jump together too?

Phantump: Alright! 3...2...1...JUMP! **He and Cubone jump**

Snivy: **Closes eyes. Jumps**

Eevee: Yay! We're winning! I'll further our lead! **Jumps**

Sableye: You heard what she said! They're winning! JUMP!

Zubat: Why don't you?

Sableye: Because I'm gonna win this show, so I don't NEED to jump.

Gible: **Angry grunt**

Porygon: (To Gible in a lumpy-space princess voice) You don't talk much, do ya?

Zubat: However much I want Sableye out, I'm gonna jump... Or... Fly. **Swoops down**

Turtwig: I'm SURE we'll win! **Jumps**

Cyndaquil: Yeah, let's win this thing! **Jumps**

Tepig: **Jumps** Wooaaaaaaaaaaaaiiaiiiiiiaaahhh!

Piplup: Come on guys! Let's jump!

Froakie: Yeah! **Jumps**

Meowth: Uhh...

Chikorita: Here we go! **Jumps**

Porygon: (In a... You know what kinda voice now, right?) Like, I'm gonna jump. **Jumps**

Deerling: I'm not so sure about this...

Skiddo: Come on Deerling! I KNOW you can do it! I believe in you!

Deerling: **Sigh** Okay then. **Jumps** AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Magikarp: I'm gonna jump.

Psyduck: Like, me too. **Psyduck and Magikarp jump**

Shinx: We're winning!

Deino: Uh-huh!

Poochyena: We can't let them win! But... It looks TERRIFYING!

Houndour: We'll jump together then. **Takes Poochyena's paw and jumps**

Ash: Is anyone else gonna jump?

Shinx: I will **Jumps**

Xerneas: Oh look! If no-one else jumps, it'll be a tie!

Helioptile: **Peers over the edge** Oh goodness!

Turtwig: Please jump Helioptile!

Helioptile: Uhh... **Sighs** I don't know whether I can do this.

Tepig: Please! You have to!

Helioptile: Okay then. **Grimaces. Jumps**

Ash: Is anyone ELSE going to jump?

Meowth: I HATE water. Sorry guys.

Torchic: (In a cute voice)Yeah, I don't like heights too much.

Clauncher: This is ridiculous. No way am I doing it.

Amaura: The whole thing just... Ugh!

Vulpix: I'm afraid I wont be jumping.

Sableye: As I said, NOT. JUMPING.

Deino: I will! **Starts walking back down the mountain**

Xerneas: Uh, wrong way.

Deino: Oh, right! **Walks straight off the cliff**

Ash: So we're tied up again! Fennekin, Gible. Either of you gonna jump?

Fennekin: I... I... I guess I'll have to... **Walks over to cliff edge. Looks down** Goodbye cruel world! **Jumps**

Xerneas: Gible?

Gible: **Ashamed grunt. Walks away from the cliff.**

Ash: I'll take that as a no, so The Charged Charizards win, and I'll be seeing The Not-So-Powerful Pikachu's at the elimination tonight!

_At the camps_

Spoink: So, who are we voting out?

Igglybuff: Sableye. He's annoying, annoying and annoying, with an extra dose of annoying.

Spoink: True, but Gible lost us the challenge. And he doesn't talk, so no alliances, friendships... Anything!

Igglybuff: Hmm, that's true.

_In the woods_

Zubat: Sableye HAS to go.

Magikarp: Agroid.

Psyduck: Ya, loik, agroid.

_In the bathroom_

Deerling: Who should we vote to eliminate?

Chikorita: I think Gible. Even though Sableye has 'STUPID' written all over him, Gible is unfriendly and a bad team player. He lost us the challenge today!

Skiddo: True, but so did Sableye.

_At the elimination_

Ash: OK, poffins go to everyone except Zubat, Gible and Sableye. Everyone with a poffin received 0 votes. The next poffin goes to... Zubat! With one vote. The final poffin of the night goes to... Sableye! With _11 votes!_ Wow, Sableye only _just_ managed to stay in the game. Gible, I'm afraid you have been eliminated. Head over to the dock of shame, where the pokeball of losers awaits.

Xerneas: It will pull you inside, and you will be transported to the... Um... Loser place.

Ash: Any last... Sorry, _first_ words? **Starts laughing hysterically**

Xerneas: ASH! CUT IT OUT!

Ash: Geez, just having a bit of fun!

Gible: **Sighs. Walks over to the pokeball of losers. Turns around and waves to his old teammates before being sucked into the pokeball**

Ash: Come back next time, when another of these losers will be kicked off my show!

Xerneas: Well technically-

Ash: On Total Pokemon Island!


	3. Chapter 3

Total Pokemon Island Episode 2

Xerneas: Welcome contestants.

Ralts: Thank you.

Xerneas: You're-

Ash: SHUT UP!

Xerneas: **Sighs**

Ash: Anyway, I've go some catches for ya!

Clauncher: Joy...

Ash: You can find items all around camp. You don't have to tell anyone you have an item, but you can trade them. Also, you can level up. You get 1 level for jumping in the last challenge, and one for winning. Just in case you didn't know, you can evolve.

Sandshrew: (In a cute voice) Awesome!

Xerneas: Anyway, todays challenge is... A maze! As a team, you must navigate your way through the maze.

Ash: The first WHOLE team at the other side of the maze win!

Xerneas: Any questions?

Spritzee: Well I had a question about-

Ash: GO!

Tepig: Come on guys! **Runs into the maze. Gets thrown into the air by a spring** Aiiiiiiiii!

Ash: (Laughing) Oh, I forgot to mention; there are a few traps along the way!

Tepig: **Lands** Grr..!

Igglybuff: Come on team! **Bounces away**

Spoink: Wait up! **Catches up with her**

Skiddo: Let's go!

Sableye: NO! You shall obey ME!

Magikarp: Um, like, no!

Psyduck: Yeah, like, no!

Deerling: Come on guys!

Sableye: Fine! But you shall go before me in case there are any traps.

Meowth: We've lost them!

Piplup: Come on! **The Powerful Pikachu's run off**

Houndour: Right guys, let's win this!

Poochyena: Yeah, let's go!

Snivy: But which way?

Clauncher: Yeah, the other team have already started, and we don't know which way to go!

_Sableye's Group_

Amaura: **Points at square shape engraved into the ceiling** I think there's a trap there.

Sableye: Do you _want_ to win?

Amaura: Well yes, but-

Sableye: Then do it!

Pichu: I'll do it; everyone will know my name then! **Steps under square. Nothing happens** Seriously?

Mew: Let me through, peasants! **Square shape slides away, revealing spikes that crush Mew and Pichu**

Phantump: Poor Pichu!

Riolu: Yes! Mew's dead!

Ash: (Voice Over) Actually they have been recovered by the pokeball of life.

Cubone: The what?

Ash: (Voice Over) The pokeball of life! It brings dead contestants back to life!

Phantump: So I could-

Ash: (Voice Over) No.

Phantump: Aww!

Ash: (Voice Over) You will probably notice that Tepig isn't with you any more. He is at the finish because he was hit by an obstacle. Level notice: There are three levels up for grabs! If you make it out of the maze WITHOUT help from a trap, you will rise one level. If by the end of the challenge you have not been affected by a trap, you will gain a level. And if your team wins this challenge, you will level up.

Shinx: Wow!

Ash: (Voice Over) You might want to get a move on or you'll lose!

Zubat: Go, go, go! **Swoops ahead**

_The Charged Charizards_

Bunnelby: Three levels? That's awesome!

Ducklett: I know, right? But we'd better hurry!

Phione: Ducklett is right! We MUST hasten if we are to win todays challenge! **Floats off**

Ralts: Phione, look out! I sense a trap up ahead!

Phione: **Steps back. A 100 tonne weight drops where Phione was just standing **Thank you for the warning Ralts!

Ralts: It was my pleasure.

Fennekin: **Scrambling over the weight** I see... Light! At the end of the tunnel!

Vulpix: Cliché...

Fennekin: Hardly. Come on!

_Spoink and Igglybuff_

Spoink: Uh... Igglybuff?

Igglybuff: Hmm?

Spoink: Do you know where we're going?

Igglybuff: Of course I do! Look, there's the finish! **Points to finish line**

Spoink: Alright! Let's go! **Starts bouncing off**

_Sableye's group_

Skiddo: Hey! I see something! I see... THE FINISH LINE! RUN! **Whole team runs to finish line, except Sableye**

_At the finish line_

Xerneas: Look! Here come the teams!

Ash: Geez, what took them so long?

Tepig: Maybe the TRAPS!

Ash: So? They make good TV! Or... stories... Or... Whatever!

Xerneas: Here are Igglybuff and Spoink!

Igglybuff: **Crosses the finish line** Yay!

Spoink: **Crosses the line** Yes!

Ash: And here come the rest of The Powerful Pikachu's!

The Powerful Pikachu's: **Cross the line**

Porygon: (Lumpy-space... You get it now right?) Like, yay, we won.

Ash: Not quite!

Cubone: What?!

Ash: Where's Sableye?

Piplup: Come on, Sableye!

Xerneas: Look! It's the charged charizards!

Fennekin: **Crosses the line** Yes! Come on guys, we can win!

The Charged Charizards: **Cross the line. Celebrate.**

Ash: Don't celebrate just yet! Where's the ugly Bulbasaur?

Bulbasaur: (Panting) I... Will... Win! **Runs to the finish**

Xerneas: And The Charged Charizards win! Again!

Ash: Powerful Pikachu's, I'll be seeing you at the elimination tonight.

_At the camp_

Froakie: So, Sableye right?

Zubat: Definitely. It's a wonder he wasn't voted out last time!

_In the woods_

Porygon: (Just read it LSP style, kay?) Like, what's this? **Picks up a mysterious object. Suddenly starts to emmit a great white light. He evolves into Porygon2. It was an Up-Grade**

_At the bonfire ceremony_

Ash: Welcome to the bonfire ceremony. It seems someone has evolved. Namely, Porygon!

Porygon2: Well, like, now I'm Porygon 2.

Ash: Anyway, the first people safe are Piplup, Pichu, Spoink and Porygon2 with 0 votes. **They each catch their poffin** The next poffins go to Cubone, Froakie, Igglybuff andAmaura, all with 0 votes. **They all catch their poffins** Poffins also go to Psyduck, Sandshrew, Zubat, Meowth, Chikorita and Shinx. **They all catch their poffins** Also safe, are Vanillite, Deerling, Skiddo, Phantump and Deino. **They all catch their poffins, except Deino because he can't see. Vanillite jumps up and catches it in his mouth.** That leaves Mew, Riolu, Magikarp and Sableye. The next poffin goes to... Riolu! With 1 vote. **He catches his poffin** Also safe is... Magikarp! With 1 vote! **Magikarps poffin hits him in the face** Mew... Sableye. Both hated for their shallowness... Vanity...

Mew: Okay, okay, they get it!

Ash: The final person safe is... Mew! With 3 votes. Sableye, I'm afraid you're eliminated.

Sableye: What?! This is preposterous! **The pokeball of losers sucks him up** This is not the end...

Ash: Come back next time, for the best episode yet, of total pokemon island!


	4. Chapter 4

Total Pokemon Island Episode 3

Ash: Welcome back, to Total Pokemon Island! Let's see how our unhappy campers are doing!

_At the Pikachu cabin_

Piplup: I wonder what the next challenge will be!

Amaura: These challenges are really tiring.

Chikorita: Yeah, but they're fun! Well... That's a lie...

Deerling: Maybe we'll win this time!

Piplup: Maybe.

_Piplup: When I first came to the island, I was super-shy, but now I'm coming out of my shell!_

Ash: Get your breakfast, and meet me outside!

**Campers rush to mess hall**

Clauncher: **Collects his food **Umm, mine is green.

Yveltal: BE HAPPY YOU GOT FOOD!

_Outside_

Ash: So, as you can see, todays challenge is an obstacle course. If you fall off, you're out. If your whole team falls off first, your team loses. If your whole team reaches the finish first, your team wins! You can only move onto the next obstacle once everyone has attempted the last one.

Xerneas: Let me explain the obstacles. You must jump from platform to platform. But don't hinder; if you stay too long, the platform will fall! Next you will climb a rope to the top of a slide, and slide down it! Then you will jump across a big gap. After that, you will tightrope across to the next platform. The final obstacle is a rope swing. Level ups available: Not falling off, being on the team with the most members left after each round and your team winning.

Ash: GO!

Deino: Tries to jump to the first platform, but can't see, so trips, hits his head, and falls.

Ash: Wow, you suck Deino! Out already!

_Deino: I think I did really well! I mean, I tried to jump in the RIGHT direction! I don't know HOW Ash thinks I suck!_

Spritzee: **Flutters across the platforms**

Starly: **Swoops after her**

Fletchling: **Glides across them**

Skiddo: Come on guys! **Leaps across the platforms**

Deerling: **Springs after him**

Spoink: **Clears all the platforms in one jump**

Igglybuff: **Follows suit**

Piplup: **Jumps nervously onto her first platform** Woah! **Jumps across the next three quickly. Jumps across the last one**

Clauncher: **Jumps onto the first one, but falls off immediately** Argh!

Tepig: Uhh... **Jumps onto the first one** I don't like this! **Quickly jumps onto the next** Woah! Woah! Woah, woah, WAAAHHHH! **Falls off**

Charmander: **Hops quickly across the platforms**

Pichu: **Hops across one platform** Everyone's watching ME – Woaah! **Falls off**

Ralts: **Jumps across the platforms**

Mew: **Jumps onto the first platform, and face plants** Agh! **The platform falls** Nooooo!

Torchic: **Jumps across all the platforms, hop-scotching**

Porygon2: **Jumps onto the first platform** Like, omahgawsh! **Jumps across the rest of them**

_Eeevee: Wow, evolving must be so cool! I wonder who I'll be when I evolve... Maybe I'll be Vaporeon! That would be AWESOME!_

Cubone: **Bounces across all the platforms**

Froakie: **Clears all the platforms at once **Woohoo!

Riolu: Mew failing makes my day! **Powers up a large blast and uses it to get to the other side. Amaura and Magikarp get caught in the blast and land at the other side**

Eevee: **Hops across the platforms**

Fennekin: **Jumps across the platforms**

Bulbasaur: I hope I don't fall!

Ash: WIMP!

Bulbasaur: GRRRRR! **Jums across all the platforms in one leap** Arghhghgh!

Ash: Uh... Hehe...

**Psyduck, Meowth and Vulpix all try to jump, but crash into each other and fall off**

Vulpix: Aaaaaahhhhh!

Psyduck: Like, no!

Meowth: Argh! Water!

Squirtle: **Gets into his shell, and slides across all of them**

Sandshrew: Come on team! Let's do this thing! **Jumps across the platforms**

Zubat: **Sighs. Swoops across the platforms**

Horsea: **Jumps and flips across the platforms**

Chikorita: **Jumps across the platforms**

Cyndaquil: Come on guys! We wont let them win! **Jumps across the platforms**

Turtwig: Yeah! **Jumps across the platforms**

Shinx: **Tries to jump, but slips off** Woaah!

Phantump: **Floats across the platforms**

Phione: **Glides across the platforms**

Vanillite: Outta the way! **Runs across all the platforms**

Bunnelby: **Jumps across all the platforms in one go**

Snivy: Come on! **Jumps across the platforms**

Ducklett: Okey Dokey! **Flutter-jumps (Jumps and flaps wings) over the platforms**

Espurr: **Hops across the platforms**

Helioptile: **Jumps across the platforms**

Houndour: Looks like our team gets the levels this time!

Poochyena: Yeah! Lets get those levels! **Jumps across the platforms**

Houndour: Wait for me! **Leaps after her**

Xerneas: So everyone on the Charizards that didn't fall off levels up!

The Charged Charizards: YES!

Ash: And onto part 2!... GO!

Porygon2: **Climbs rope and slides down the slide**

Froakie: **Jumps up to the top of the slide, and slides down it**

Spoink: **Puts Igglybuff on his back and bounces to the top of the slide, before descending**

**Spritzee, Starly, Fletchling and Phione fly to the top, before sliding down**

Fletchling: Woah!

Starly: Whoop!

Phione: **Giggles** Yay!

Spritzee: Woahaaaaaah!

Zubat: **Flies to the top, and goes down the slide**

Cubone: **Hops on Phantumps back**

Phantump: **Floats to the top and lets Cubone get off. They slide **Woah!

Cubone: Woaaaaaaaaah!

Riolu: **Climbs the rope with only his hands, flips to the top of the slide and glides down it on his knee** Whoo!

Sandshrew: Yeah! Come on guys! **Climbs the rope and flies (Not literally) down the slide** Woohoo!

Vanillite: **Climbs up the rope at top speed, and slides down the slide equally as fast**

Ralts: **Gets to the top of the slide and glides down it**

Squirtle: **Climbs the rope and slides down the slide in his shell**

Cyndaquil: **Climbs the rope quickly, and slides down the slide** Yeah!

Bunnelby: **Leaps to the top of the slide and slides down it**

Ducklett: **Just manages to flutter-jump to the top, and is so tired that he falls down the slide **Ugh!

Snivy: **Climbs the rope with ease and slides down the slide on his side**

Espurr: **Climbs the rope and slides down the slide silently**

Piplup: **Climbs up the rope** Phew! **Slides down the slide**

Chikorita: **Awkwardly shuffles up the rope and flops down the slide**

Skiddo: **Tries to climb the rope, but just slips off**

Ash: Skiddo is OUT!

Bulbasaur: I'm SO not gonna be out! **Zooms up the rope and down the slide**

Helioptile: **Climbs up the rope and zips down the slide**

Charmander: **Climbs the rope, but when he gets to the top his tail touches the rope and sets fire to it** Uh-oh! **Slides down the slide**

Xerneas: Oh no! The rope! Err... What happens to the contestants that didn't climb yet?

Ash: They are OUT! So the Charizards that are still in get to level up! (Again)

The Charizards That Haven't Fallen Off: **Cheer**

Bunnelby: **Jumps across the gap**

Spoink: **Jumps**

Igglybuff: **Bounces across**

Fletchling: **Flutters across**

Zubat: **Swoops across**

Riolu: **Jumps across, but falls back** Wooaaaaaahh!

Starly: **Glides across**

Ducklett: **Flutter-jumps across** Geez, this is tiring stuff!

Phione: **Glides across**

Ralts: **Glides across**

Phantump: Sorry Cubone, I'm too tired to carry you.

Cubone: It's OK

Phantump: **Glides across**

Spritzee: **Flutters across**

Porygon2: **Floats across**

Vanillite: **Runs and jumps over the gap**

Espurr: **Leaps across**

Helioptile: **Tries a run up, but doesn't get to the other side**

Cubone: Here goes! **Tries to jump across, but just misses. Is clinging on to the edge** Help! **Phantump reaches out, but Cubone can't hold on** Aaaaahhh!

Snivy: **Jumps across**

Cyndaquil: **Hops across**

Chikorita: **Attempts a jump, but doesn't make it**

Charmander: **Tries to jump across the gap, but doesn't reach the other end**

Sandshrew: Here goes... **Leaps across**

Bulbasaur: **Grunts with determination. Jumps across**

Piplup: Here goes nothing! **Jumps across**

Squirtle: **Slides towards the edge in his shell, then the world goes slo-mo. He jumps out of his shell (Head and legs that is. His body is still in there) and does a side-flip, grinning all the while**

Ash: So the Charizards get the levels AGAIN! Ugh. Why does _Bulbasaur_ have to be in the Charizards?

Bulbasaur: **Smosh** Shut up!

Ducklett: **Takes one step and falls off because he's so tired**

Spoink: **Tries to do it, but it's pretty goddam hard to cross a tightrope with a SPRING for your foot**

Igglybuff: **Bounces off the edge by accident**

Porygon2: **Already at the other side** That was, like, totally easy.

Phione: **Floats across after him** I know!

Ralts: **Follows Phione** Hey, wait up!

Phantump: **Floats across** Wow, I'm bossing this challenge!

Bunnelby: **Gets a third of the way there, but loses his balance and falls off** Argh!

Squirtle: **Cartwheels across, but on the last cartwheel misses the rope and falls off**

Starly: **Swoops to the other end**

Cyndaquil: **Tries to cross, but falls off** Woah!

Spritzee: **Flutters across**

Vanillite: **Rushes across, somehow not falling off** Awesome!

Froakie: **Tries to cross, but falls off**

Sandshrew: **Gets halfway across** Woah! **Regains his balance** Phew! **Falls off** Aaaaaaahhhhh!

Fletchling: **Glides across the gap**

Bulbasaur: Pfft, no problem! **Falls off** Aiii!

Ash: Ahahahahahahahh! **Wipes a tear from his eye** Oh! The good old days!

Xerneas: Uh...

Zubat: **Swoops across**

Piplup: Here goes! **Gets almost all the way across** So... Close! **Falls off** Aaaahhhhhhh!

Ash: LOL!

Piplup: Harrumph!

Espurr: **Walks effortlessly across the tightrope**

Snivy: **Almost falls off, but makes it across**

Ash: OH MY GOD! The Charizards get the levels AGAIN!

Charizards Still In: YES!

Xerneas: The last obstacle! Get across it quickly, for your team to win!

Fletchling: **Flutters across**

Snivy: **Swings across**

Vanillite: **Gets across the whole gap in one jump**

Starly: **Swoops across**

Ralts: **Floats across**

Porygon2: **Glides across**

Phione: **Floats across**

Zubat: **Zips across**

Espurr: **Swings across**

Phantump: **Floats across**

Snivy: Come on Spritzee!

Phantump: Quickly Sandshrew!

Ralts: Spritzee, jump off!

Spritzee: What?! No!

Fletchling: You heard what the damned girl said! Do it!

Starly: Yeah!

Spritzee: **Sighs**

Sandshrew: **Leaps to the rope**

Espurr: (Quietly) Go on Spritzee!

Spritzee: **Hops off the edge** AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Sandshrew: **Lands at the other side** So... Did we win?

Xerneas: Um-

Ash: NOPE!

Xerneas: Everyone that got to the end get levels and all the Charizards get levels.

Ash: Pikachu's, I'll be seeing you at the elimination tonight!

Sandshrew: Aww!

_In the forest_

Chikorita: Guys... Or, _girls _I guess, I think we should make a girls alliance! Apart from me. I have no clue whether I'm a girl or a guy...

Amaura: Seems cool to me!

Piplup: Sure!

Deerling: Umm...

Igglybuff: **Plasters a grin on her face**

_Deerling: I love the girls to pieces, but... I dunno... I think Skiddo would be a better ally. He looks out for me._

_Igglybuff: Two alliances?! Wow! But my loyalty lays with Spoink. If I go with the girls, I'll be first out, but at the moment I'm in control of the game! Don't get me wrong guys. I'm not evil._

Piplup: So who're we voting for?

Igglybuff: Sandshrew. He's the reason we lost.

Deerling: I guess, but we need to get rid of the weak links. Like Deino!

_Igglybuff: I guess this'll be harder than I thought_

_Outside the cabins_

Igglybuff: Hey, Spoink?

Spoink: Yeah?

Igglybuff: We're voting for Sandshrew... Right?

Spoink: Of course!

_At the bonfire ceremony_

Ash: So. Poffins go to... Zubat, Cubone, Phantump, Piplup and Pichu.

Pichu: YES!

Xerneas: Also safe, are Spoink, Porygon2, Froakie, Igglybuff, Amaura, Psyduck and Magikarp.

Ash: Meowth, Chikorita, Shinx, Vanillite and Deerling get poffins.

Xerneas: So does Skiddo.

Ash: Riolu, Mew, Deino and Sandshrew got votes.

Xerneas: Next safe is Riolu with one vote.

Riolu: Alright!

Ash: And so is Mew, also with one vote.

Mew: Finally!

Xerneas: It's down to Sandshrew and Deino. The final person safe is...

**Camera zooms in and out of their faces**

Ash: Sandshrew! With 8 votes. Deino is eliminated with 12. Any last words?

Deino: Aww, snap! You guys got me good! Oh well, hope I get to come back for story 2!

Ash: Wha?! You can't say that! You're breaking the-

?: FOURTH WALL!

Deino: Welp, bye guys! **Gets sucked up by the Pokeball of Losers**

Ash: Well, come back next time for another episode of... Total. Pokemon. Island!

Author note: Wow! Deino was never actually meant to be in this TPI. He was just shoved in when I realised that I had an odd number of characters and I didn't want to get rid of any bland characters (Don't know why. Should probably have gotten rid of Amaura) Anyway, cya!

Deino: Hey, review and stuff... Say who your favourite is... Y'know... ME...


End file.
